Ripples in Samsara
by AbyssEater
Summary: He was lost, wandering without a purpose, looking for one. There was more to himself, he knew but exactly what remained unknown. So he would look for what he fated to do, even if it took forever. After all, what were a handfull of years when you've lived for so long?


Chapter 1

* * *

Squelching sounds were heard from his boots as he continued to walk through the mud covered road. With a nudge of his arm he tightened the worn cloak he used to cover himself from the falling rain and harsh winds that the area he currently was walking through was known for. Though, he had to admit that it was much harsher than normal.

A pair of strange yet beautiful eyes, violet in color but with rings going through peered from beneath the hood he had put up. Lightning then struck nearby, briefly illuminating the area he was in and when it died down, his eyes were now a deep blue color and squinted together in slight agitation.

His lips pursed together and he frowned as the weather didn't seem to be getting better anytime soon. Not with the endless grey clouds that filled the sky and was letting loose a downpour. Bright flashes could be seen in the distance along with the rumbling noise of distant thunder that happened every minute or so.

He continued on however, perhaps he could find something, a cave of sorts to wait the storm out. It wasn't like he had a specific destination in mind. Not in quite some time he hadn't, often not staying in a place for longer than a couple of days.

It was a way for him to stay inconspicuous, especially with the constant wars that were happening with different clans he didn't want to take any part in.

The rainfall appeared to increase in intensity and he had to apply a light amount of chakra to his feet less he'd end up swept away. Thankfully it looked like Lady Luck was watching over him as his eyes caught a large cave that was hollowed out in a nearby mountain.

Looking briefly around and not seeing anyone aside from himself he lowered his head a bit as he marched towards it.

* * *

As he got closer, something about the cave seemed off. Mainly that it was much, much bigger up close than he initially thought as he had to tilt his head up to see the ceiling. He could also sense a huge amount of chakra coming from further inside.

Despite that though it still was much better than staying outside and he slowly entered. He removed the hood covering him, revealing his blond hair that surprisingly were still spiky even after wearing a hood. As he ventured in deeper and deeper he began to circulate his chakra through his body incase he needed to defend himself while bringing a finger to his lips and breathing out a thin stream of flames that illuminated the surrounding area.

His eyes darted around as he continued to inspect his temporary hideout before he froze in his steps when his gaze landed something that made his danger senses go all out.

It was huge, close to reaching the top of this hollowed out cave and likely also the cause of it.

It was a large feline-like being that had the appearance of being engulfed in blue flames while it had black marks running all over its body. He assumed, hoped, it was asleep as the creature was currently curled up and releasing a soft purr he somehow missed earlier.

Slowly and carefully he took a couple steps back. His eyes never leaving the majestic creature as he didn't want it to wake. He had somewhat of an idea what he was currently in this cave with.

During his travels he had overheard townsfolk muttering amongst each other regarding large animal-like creatures like this one. The sightings were rare but when it happened it quickly became the talk of the town and a few brave men, or stupid depending on whom you're asking would set out to look for them.

Bijuu, Tailed Beasts. That is what they called them due to each of them having a certain amount of tails. And looking at the one in front of him he could make out this one had two. It was a bit hard to see with how good they fit with the rest of the body but he was sure it were two.

The last sighting he had heard was when he made his way through the Land of Earth and that one had been rumored to have four or five tails. He wasn't sure as he didn't stay for too long as it didn't have much to offer him.

 _Scrrrk._

The blond froze as the sound reverberated through the cave. Panicking slightly he looked down at his feet to see the remains of the small rock he had just stepped on before swallowing as his back came to rest against the wall.

His worries weren't unfounded as the large blue feline stopped purring and slowly opened its eyes, revealing they each had a different color. The right one was yellow whereas the left was green without actual pupils.

It rose to its feet, nearly coming in contact with the roof before it stretched out much like a cat would along with a drawn out yawn that showed its long and sharp teeth. Satisfied, it straightened before looking around curiously before its gaze landed on him and it quickly got on guard, positioning itself to pounce on him at any moment's notice.

Likewise, the blond too was on guard with his back against the wall. He slowly lifted his arms, palms facing outward to show he was unarmed and not planning on attacking. He continued to circulate his chakra though to be ready for whatever might happen next.

It was the first time he was dealing with a Bijuu or anything of this size really. While it wouldn't be a dumb assumption that the two-tailed feline was capable of using fire it ended there for him. Perhaps if he were quick he would be able to buy some time by using his more unique abilities but defeating was not something he was sure he was capable of currently.

''A human?'' The cat spoke, surprising him firstly due to it being capable of speech and secondly that the voice was feminine and quite soothing to listen to in his opinion. ''Are you here to capture me?'' The Bijuu narrowed its eyes towards him and the temperature in the cave slowly started to rise.

''N-No!'' The blond shook his head before cautiously pointing towards the entrance with a finger. ''There's a storm outside and i spotted this cave when looking for a place to take cover.''

 _Kablam!_

Just then a loud sound was heard as lightning struck outside, so close that it could be felt even from inside.

''Mmm.'' The Bijuu moved and his fingers twitched in response only to do nothing as the large feline walked right past him and peeked outside to see that he indeed spoke the truth. There was even a sizzling crater in the ground not too far from where they were.

''Very well human, i'll allow you to stay here for now. But, if you attempt anything i shall retaliate.''

The blond nodded his head at the Bijuu's words. ''Thank you. My name is Naruto, by the way.'' He introduced himself as he sat down and made himself as comfortable as he could.

The two-tailed feline didn't respond and that was fine with him as it returned to its previous spot and laid down, watching as the human it was currently sharing the cave with warmed his hands with careful application of fire manipulation.

''Say,'' Naruto looked towards the flaming cat to see it was still awake. ''Are the stories regarding what you are true? There have been several sightings of others much like you. Though you are the first one i've seen myself i didn't expect you to be so pretty.''

He looked at it, or was it a she? Since the voice was clearly feminine but one the other hand it was a massive flaming cat. Nevertheless he got no response but the Bijuu kept its gaze on him but had its head tilted slightly.

Shrugging after a while, Naruto turned his head to be barely able of seeing outside where the rain continued to fall. There didn't seem to be an end any time soon so letting his head fall back he calmed himself as he slowly drifted off. He didn't bother putting his guard up with the other being he was sharing the cave with as it would likely be futile and it allowed him to sleep much sooner.

* * *

Days passed yet there was no sign that the still ongoing storm was going to stop soon. Even now as he peered outside there was nothing except rain for as far as the eye could see.

His stomach growled as he hadn't had anything to eat either for some time now. Turning around he spotted the Nibi laying on its stomach with its two tails waving in the air behind her.

Yes, he assumed the Nibi was a she solely due to her voice. She hadn't been bothered with his presence her in the cave or at least hadn't let it known if it did. They hadn't exchanged words either however. He would sometimes ask the Bijuu something but it never really replied but he didn't let it bother him.

His stomach rumbled again and he sighed.

Perhaps he could quickly look around for something to eat. A rabbit perhaps? It would be enough to sate his hunger for now he guessed. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, the action garnering the attention of the two-tails who sent him a curious look.

''What are you doing?'' It spoke, her soothing voice washing over him for the second time since meeting her.

The Nibi stared at his back, only to freeze as it watched as Naruto glanced back at her. Her own heterochromatic eyes meeting his eye which had turned from their deep blue into exotic purple with several rings visible on the iris.

The single eye glowed with power and something else the Bijuu wasn't quite sure where to put it but it kept silent as he spoke. ''I'm going to look for something edible. I haven't had anything to eat in days and i won't be able to go one elsewise. I will quickly look around in the area before returning.'' And like that he was gone, disappearing in front of her eyes.

The Nibi stared at the now empty spot he previously occupied. Questions filling her mind as she wondered if what she had just seen was real. His eyes, they were the Eyes of Samsara. She hadn't seen those eyes since Him, they were there and in possession of the strange but intriguing human.

He was different from the others of his species. He didn't appear to be interested in capturing her for her power. He kept his word when he said he needed a place to wait out the storm and that was all. He only asked her a couple questions throughout his stay but that was that.

Previous encounters with those of his kind had left her a little dubious for they had all acted the same.

They found her mesmerizing, unique and with promises of coming in peace. Only to strike when they thought she had her guard down. Unfortunately for them her she didn't let her guard down. While his words were never forgotten she wouldn't blindly trust anyone since humans are deceiving.

But this one, Naruto, he was different from the others of his kind. And he had those eyes… Could he be the one He had spoken off during his last days? Perhaps it would pay off to converse more. She could tell he was genuinely interested when he had asked those questions.

Lost in thought, the Nibi didn't notice that Naruto had returned with two rabbits he had managed to catch in his hand. Their necks snapped as he began starting a fire with some dry sticks he managed to find.

The sound of flames crackling caused her to look and see the blond who had removed his soaked cloak as he had made a small fire and had started skinning the rabbits.

Slowly she made her way closer, watching as he noticed her before stopping not too far from where he was sitting as he finished skinning one of the rabbits and placed it over the fire.

Tapping the ground next to him, a wall of dirt shot up high enough to block the cold winds from outside from reaching him and to save as much heat as he could. Finishing skinning the other rabbit he placed it next to the other one before he sat back and watched it slowly roast.

The orange embers of the crackling fire reflected off his eyes which had turned back to blue as he stared at it as if in some sort of trance.

''Human,'' The blue colored flaming cat suddenly spoke up as it laid down not too far from him. ''How do you have those eyes?''

''Mhm?'' Naruto paused as he was just about to take a bite of his roasted rabbit. ''My eyes? Oh, you mean these?'' The Nibi watched as the color of his eyes turned purple with rings going through them. Just looking at those eyes one could feel the power they held.

''Yes,'' The Bijuu purred. ''Those are the ones. I've seen those once before in my life but how do you have them?''

The blond stared at the feline for a minute or so before opening his mouth. ''Not sure honestly. I remember one day feeling like my eyes were on fire.'' He closed his eyes as he thought back. ''I ran towards a nearby river where i splashed water in my eyes until the burning sensation stopped. Once it did and i opened my eyes staring back were these eyes…''

Nibi frowned as that didn't help much. There should be something more, like he wasn't telling everything needed but it seems like he didn't quite know so himself.

''Though,'' He wasn't finished and the two-tailed Bijuu was slightly taken back by the tone of his voice along with the brief spike of his chakra. ''I wish i never gotten these as they've brought nothing but misfortune to me.'' It was brief but for a moment Nibi was subjected to the malicious energy that escaped him before it was gone, just as quick as it appeared. ''Now if you don't mind i'd like to eat.'' He gestured to the dinner he had prepared.

Nibi laid its head on its paws as it watched him consume his food.

* * *

''It seems like it should be over soon.'' Naruto mused as he looked outside. The rainfall had lessened in intensity after quite some time and from how it looks it should be a day or two at most before the storm would be over.

''Leaving?'' Nibi's soft voice came from behind him prompting him to turn around and nod.

''Yeah, from the looks of it the storm should be over soon so that's good. You won't have be bothering you anymore.''

Unsure exactly why, Nibi frowned as he spoke those words. It wasn't like she was going to miss his presence, right? Concentrating, the flames that covered her increased in intensity.

Naruto watched this happening with a single eyebrow raised. He wasn't worried as the flames weren't hurting him. If anything they were quite comforting.

Slowly the eruption of flames died down, revealing much to his surprise a smaller version of the Nibi who was now only double his height.

''Wow.'' He breathed out as he gazed at now much smaller form. He was honestly surprised it was capable of doing that and despite the change sensed it still held the same amount of power. ''But why did you do.. well this?''

''I wish to go with you. You are the first human that has earned my interest. Also, it gets lonely here all by myself.'' He didn't know how but something told him the Bijuu was frowning as it said the latter.

''Alright. I don't really mind. It would be nice to have a companion while traveling. Though… While better than before you're standing out quite a bit. After all, how many blue colored, flaming cats are there?''

The Nibi hummed as it stared at its paws and had to agree that it indeed stood out. Nevertheless it was the best it could do as it prefered to look over everyone.

''You know what, it's fine like this. We just need to wait out a bit more and we can leave okay Nibi?''

''Nibi?'' The feline repeated with a tilt of its head.

''Yeah, Nibi, two-tails.'' He glanced at the pair of tails that waved behind her. ''I don't know you're name so it's the best i can come up with.''

''I see. Nibi is fine.''

''Aw..'' Naruto pouted. ''I somewhat hoped you'd tell me your actual name.''

''Maybe once our relationship progresses. You're still a potential threat even if you've not shown any signs. I won't be fooled like before.''

The blond nodded at her words. ''Understandable i suppose. I would do the same if i were you.'' He walked past her back deeper into the cave. ''Need to wait though. If we'll be traveling together you mind telling me more about you?''

''Perhaps. Depends on what you're asking.''

Naruto hummed as he sat down against the wall. ''Well, those others who are like you, are you related by any chance?''

''Others like me? You mean…''

''Yeah, Tailed Beast is what they are calling you. I'm asking as more and more people are searching them out. Most likely for their power or something. Foolish if you ask me since it obvious you're capable of speech and thought and they didn't seem like smart individuals themselves. Also, i doubt the others are as easy going as you are.''

The feline chuckled as it curled up near him. ''You might be right about that. I haven't seen the others in ages. And to answer your earlier question you can say that we are siblings though rather estranged but siblings nonetheless.'' She honestly wasn't sure why she was revealing so much but something about him made her feel at ease.

Like he was different, even without confirmation it was like she was back with the others and in the presence of Him.

The fact that he had those eyes was peculiar as well and made her want to see more of what he would do.

* * *

''You going to leave it like so?'' Nibi questioned as they stood outside of the cave they had found shelter in for the past week or so.

''Yeah.'' Naruto nodded. ''Someone else who might stumble across is could put it to good use. Especially if another storm ends up happening sometime in the future.'' Seeing where he was coming from Nibi conceded.

''Very well. Where will we be heading to?'' She asked as they both turned around and began walking.

''An island located in the middle of the water. I've been getting dreams about it for some reason and it's worth checking out. Might answer some questions i have about myself as i feel like i should know it.''

The Bijuu hummed as it rolled her head and stretched with each step she took. ''And you know where it is?''

The blond shook his head with a frown. ''Not really no. But, in my dreams it was surrounded by trees and the like which means it isn't here, the Land of Earth or the Land of Wind. The former is pretty much rocks wherever one looks and the latter is all just sand.''

''No map?''

''Nah,'' He waved his hand dismissively. ''I've been traveling for years now and been relying on my senses which have never been wrong.''

'Years?' The Feline wondered as she looked at the young man next to her. He was young, or at least appeared to be so as she estimated him to be around eighteen, perhaps a bit older. Either his parents must've passed down some impressive genetics or something else was at play here. But she didn't ask, finding it too personal to ask currently much like with herself. Perhaps if they get more comfortable in the other's presence they could move over to more intimate question for the other.

Looking up at the clear sky Naruto took note of the position the sun held before turning to his travel companion. ''Let's kick it up a notch. While i'm in no hurry i'd like to be out of here either today or tomorrow.

Giving a mewl in confirmation, Naruto channeled chakra to his feet as he sprinted off with the Bijuu following shortly after him as it had little trouble keeping up with him due to him going at a casual pace.

* * *

End Chapter.

Not sure what i'm going to do with this but it's something i had in mind for some time now. This is currently quite some before cannon so yeah.


End file.
